


a moment for us

by Kitsune-Feu (Feuchen)



Series: Dragonshifter-AU-Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feu
Summary: Oikawa kidnaps Kageyama out of the palace to see him again ...[Dragonshifter!Oikawa & Prince!Kageyama]





	a moment for us

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planing to write an au to this idea <3  
> ([translating~my ff ^-^](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353034))

Tobio blinked irritably when he opened his eyes and realized that he was not in his room.

On the contrary.

He lay on a cold stone floor and there was nothing around him except a gray wall, stone and a bit of straw.

Where was he?

„You’re awake,“ he heard a voice nearby and turned his head in a quick movement to the side.

His eyes fell on a person, or at least someone who looked mostly human, with two horns between the brown hair. He also recognized a scaly, green tail, as well as two smaller, green wings, which were also visible on the back of the other.

„Who are you? And where am I?“ Tobio asked, looking around. How had he got here?

„You don‘t remember,“ the other murmured, tilting his head as he tilted his tail to the other side of his body and ran a hand over one of his horns.

„What should I remember?“ Tobio asked, raising an eyebrow.

„Ahhh, sweet, innocent prince,“ replied the other, smiling quietly at him, „you were so young when we first met.“

Tobio blinked in surprise, just staring at the other. What was he talking about? „I do not understand.“

The other tilted his head back, stretched a bit before he changed, and shortly thereafter a large dragon with dark green scales stood in front of him. His eyes were brown and his wings were a bit bigger than before. His horns were also a little longer.

„Do you remember now, Tobio-chan?“ The dragon replied with a rumble, to Tobio’s surprise in a language he could understand.

He blinked a moment longer. „You– you are the dragon of that time.“

„Bingo my sweet prince!“ The dragon replied and grinned, turned back to his more human form and settled down in front of Tobio on the floor, waved his tail forward.

„I– you have not shown yourself since then,“ Tobio murmured and looked a bit in a different direction.

„I could not just fly to the village, could I?“ The dragon said and cocked his head to one side, „most chase us.“

Tobio swallowed and looked back to him, sighing a little sadly. „You are in danger.“

„Why?“ The dragon asked, eyeing him, letting his tail hit the floor of the cave.

„They– He’s going to look for me,“ Tobio muttered, looking down at the ground, „and if he finds out you hold me here, he’ll kill you.“

„No warrior from the palace will ever kill me, Tobio-chan,“ the dragon said, leaning forward, bringing a hand to the prince’s chin and making him look back at him.

Confused, Tobio looked into the brown eyes of the dragon as he noticed the dragon grinning at him. „What’s your name?“

„Tooru,“ the dragon replied, smiling more calmly to him.

Tobio swallowed and watched the other for a while longer. „Tooru,“ he whispered, smiling a little.

„May I kiss you, Tobio?“ Tooru whispered to him without letting go of the prince.

With a clear surprise, Tobio stared at the dragon before nodding slightly.

Tooru smirked and leaned forward, laying his lips on the prince’s lips.

Tobio leaned against him a little and returned the kiss after a few seconds.

They just sat on the floor for a while while Tooru had an arm around the prince. With the other arm he propped himself up beside him, his wings sticking out of his back a bit, enveloping them a bit.

Only a sound from outside the cave made Tooru pull back and turn his head to the entrance. „Your protector has a miserable timing, Tobio-chan.“

„Stay ... here, Tooru,“ Tobio whispered, grabbing the dragon’s arm and making Tooru look at him again.

„Tobio?“, Tooru asked, looking at the prince a bit.

Tobio ran with his other hand down the skin of a wing before showing a gentle smile to the dragon. „I will not let him kill you.“

Tooru made a pout. „If, then I would kill him.“

„I don‘t want that too,“ Tobio said, shaking his head, „let me go and I’ll make sure nobody ever finds out about it.“

„Tobio ...“, Tooru murmured and looked at him in surprise, „I want you to stay with me.“

„I can not abandon this land and you know that one day I’ll become the king,“ said Tobio, sighing a bit, „but I’ll come to visit you. I promise, Tooru.“

Tooru gave a grunt, then nodded and let his wings get a little smaller again, so that they did not attract attention in this form. „Fine. I think I can live with that, Tobio.“

Tobio nodded and straightened up, stepped to the entrance of the cave and looked back one last time: „You have to live with that, Tooru.“

„I can still kidnap you and kill your guard if he comes to rescue you,“ Tooru replied, grinning broadly, „I’m sure he can not beat me.“

„Tooru,“ Tobio muttered, rolling his eyes, taking one more step toward the dragon and giving him one last, short kiss, „I do not want to lose you ... or him.“

He then set out to leave the cave to go back to his guard, who looked surprised at him from his horse.

„You are unharmed, my prince,“ he mumbled, eyeing Tobio with a penetrating look.

„I’m fine,“ Tobio replied, allowing the guard to pull him onto the horse’s back. One last glance he directed to the entrance to the cave before they made their way back to the palace. ‚ _I’ll be back, Tooru._ ‘

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [(mostly) german acc~](http://twitter.com/Feuchen) || [new~ /second (english) acc~](http://twitter.com/KitsuneFeuchen)


End file.
